A gravure kiss coater is an apparatus configured to coat a flat sheet-like substrate that travels while being stretched and floating by rotating and simultaneously pressing a gravure roll on which paint is deposited against the substrate.
Unlike a typical gravure coater, the gravure kiss coater coats the substrate without sandwiching the substrate between the gravure roll and an impression cylinder. For this reason, the gravure kiss coater can coat the substrate with thin paint by making a predetermined difference between the speed of travel of the substrate and the speed of rotation of the gravure roll, and is thus suitable for the application of a thin coating.
For example, PATENT DOCUMENTS 1 and 2 describe this type of coater including a gravure roll of small diameter.
Specifically, the gravure coater of PATENT DOCUMENT 1 includes a gravure roll having a diameter of about 20-50 mm. The coater of PATENT DOCUMENT 2 includes a gravure roll having an outside diameter of about 40-200 mm.